The Ultimate Battle!
by Kevin G
Summary: The recently renamed American Milicorps, has kept the FictionalReal world Barrier in peace for 20 years. The villains have planned an attack on all worlds! Two soliders must round up all the heroes to defend the world. III part two through X up
1. Epilogue: Team Introductions

The Ulimate Battle! Epilogue: The Teams

I Do Not Own any of the animes or cartoons listed, I do own Staff Sergeant Grussing and Sergeant Johnson and anything related to the milicorps

Staff Sergeants Kevin Grussings anime Team:

Naruto

One Piece

Pokemon

Inuyasha

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Beyblade (Season 1)

Battle B-Daman

YYH

Shaman King

S-Cry-Ed

G Gundam and Gundam Wing (2 most known shows in gundam)

Ronin Warriors

Sergeant Manny Johnsons cartoon Team:

Winx Club

Teen Titans

Loonatics Unleashed (I'm So Desperate)

Super Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!

Sorry Cartoon Fans, I know more Anime than Cartoons, that's why this is in the Anime Crossovers section, but the four cartoons above are the most good vs. evil type cartoons I know at the present time.

Enjoy the story, I want to get to the best fans as possible. There will be two arcs. The First one will be about the assembling of the casts and the second will be about the battle planning of the heroes than the final battle! We start with Episode I: The Mission

See Ya!


	2. Episode I

The Ultimate Batlle Episode I:The Mission

I Do Not Own Naurto or Winx Club, I do own anything related to the American Milicorps

2038 A.D. Washington DC, American Milicorps Headquarters

Day 1, 7 days before the attacks on the fictional worlds begin

10:00 AM

-Kevins POV-

My name is Staff Sergeant Kevin Grussing, I am a 5 year veteran of the American Milicorps and have served in 5 wars. But this was going to be my Biggest and Greatest challenge of my career. I was called into the Commandant's office, which I have never been called in before. Standing next to him was my new partner Sergeant Manny Johnson. He had a unique looking Milicorps uniform, which consisted of blue and green Camouflage. I then turned to the Commandant. "Staff Sergeant Kevin Grussing reporting sir." I said in a way we did in Boot Camp. "Grussing, this is going to be a tough mission, ya think you can handle it?" he asked. "Sir, I've been in 5 wars, what do you think?" I answered. "Good, now, we've gotten intelligence that anime and cartoon villains have gotten power of the barrier between our universe and theirs." The word ANIME gave me chills, I've loved anime all my life, and I thought that their worlds were on just on TV. "We've assigned you to go to numerous anime worlds and get the main characters to come to this world to fight their villains when they arrive." He continued. "While you go to the anime universe, Johnson here will go to the cartoon worlds and get the cartoon characters." "We think that the two of you will help us defeat a surprising enemy to this and, possibly, every other world." He said. "That's the mission, ya up for it?" He asked. I was totally excited to go to the anime worlds, but I answered in a serious tone "Sir, yes sir!" The commandant then ordered us to room SEC-20. On the way I asked Johnson "So Johnson, what's your portfolio?" "I've fought in 3 wars, including WWIII in the Pacific." I thought of him the exact way. "To tell you the truth, I have loved anime since I was a youngster." I said to him. Before he could answer we arrived in room SEC-20, which inside contained two weird-looking things that looked like transporters, then the commandant walked in. "Gentlemen, these are, what we call, fictional barrier transporters. With these you can be transported from world to world and back with no problem at all." After that he give us our first worlds to visit. Mine was, shockingly to me, the Naruto world. Johnson's was a world from an unknown cartoon. I chuckled when Johnson was confused after learning of this. Then the commandment put us in our place, then the coordinates were put in, we said goodbye to each other, then entered the barrier. I was going to face my, basically, only friends as a teen. Could I handle it? I was about to find out.

What ya think? By the way, Sergeant Johnson's first world will be learned in a filler story after my first world. The reason I put a military/Stargate type feel to it was because my father is an SSGT in the Marine Corps. See ya soon.

Next time: Episode II part I: The first world


	3. Episode II part I

The Ultimate Battle Episode II Part I: The Naurto World! The gathering of Team 7!

I Don't Own Naruto, I Do Own Anything related to the Milicorps

The inside of the transporter was like a recently added category six hurricane before I passed the barrier. After the Barrier, there were multiple doors face down, I had to jump over each door until I got to the door which had in Green Lights NARUTO. Then a Blue Button appeared with a down arrow above it. I pressed it then I went through a black hole. Meanwhile, In Naruto's World, Team 7 was walking toward their next mission. I can't wait to start our next mission!" Naruto said excitingly. "Excited about it as usual." Sakura said with a sigh. "And I will be better than Sasuke again, believe it!" Naruto said with a laugh. Sakura then hit him on the head. "Don't think that's true, right Sasuke?" Sasuke just snickered. Then a black (it's actually a pinkish-purple color) hole appeared. "Hey, what's that?" Naruto asked confusingly. "I don't know." Sakura answered also confusingly. "And I think I see a person falling off it, I think it's a black hole." Naruto said with a gasp. "Let's go see who fell off." Sakura said. Then they started to run to where Kevin fell. Kevin started to come back. "Uh, I think I'm here." Kevin said with a grunt. "What, why do I have the type of clothing the characters wear? And why am I wearing armor?" Kevin asked with a gasp. "Hey, You!" Kevin was startled. He jerked his head to look behind him and, what do ya know, he saw his favorite characters from one of his most favorite anime as a teenager. He wanted to just hug and squeeze them tightly, he would do that later. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Naruto said and started to grab out two sharikian (sorry if I misspelled that) Kevin put both of his hands up and said "Please I mean you know harm at all, I am Staff Sergeant Kevin Grussing from the American Milicorps. I am from a world where you are just a TV show and a reading book." The three of them looked at each other with confusing looks and blinked. "How do we know for sure your not an enemy, you have a different headband on you." Kevin blinked and looked above his head, and found a headband with an hourglass on it. "I don't know how I got this; I am not on anybody's side. Everything I've said is true." Kevin said with a shocking tone of voice.

They still didn't believe him to to try to make them believe him, I took off my head band and threw it away. They finally nodded at each other. "Come follow us, kind sir." Kakashi, their sensei said. A had a sighed of relief and made a big smile and follow them.

Kevin then told the entire story. "So, Orochimaru and his minons are trying to destroy the real world." Sasuke said with a sigh. "Hm, Figures." Naruto didn't listen about the villain part. "So, we're a TV show and a book in your world?" Naruto asked. "Yes and you're a major celebrity in Japan and America, you've been around 20 years in my country." Naruto gasped and had a big smile on his face. Sakura then knocked him in the head. "Are you even listening about his world possibly being destroyed? So you could possibly not be a celebrity anymore if Orochimaru, his minions, and the anime villains get their way." Naruto gasped. "There are other animes?" They all sighed and had anime tear drops behind their heads. "Is he still like this?" Kevin Asked. "Yep, since he stopped being on TV in your world." Sakura answered with a sigh. "But anyway, We need you and your other classmates to follow me to this spot tomorrow for a trip to my world and the people from the Milicorps will assist you in anyway before they arrive, because there's no way of preventing it from happening." Kevin said. "Are you sure?" Naruto asked. "Of course, Food, Shelter, anything." I answered. "Cool!" He said excitingly. Sakura punched him again. "That's until they come, idiot. Focus!" Sakura said with a sigh. Me and Kakashi both sighed and had tear drops behind their heads. "It will be cool to see our classmates again, it's been a long time, and I've heard that they're there already." Sakura said somewhat excitingly. "Well let's go!" Naruto said. And they left.

Kevin then told the entire story. "So, Orochimaru and his minons are trying to destroy the real world." Sasuke said with a sigh. "Hm, Figures." Naruto didn't listen about the villain part. "So, we're a TV show and a book in your world?" Naruto asked. "Yes and you're a major celebrity in Japan and America, you've been around 20 years in my country." Naruto gasped and had a big smile on his face. Sakura then knocked him in the head. "Are you even listening about his world possibly being destroyed? So you could possibly not be a celebrity anymore if Orochimaru, his minions, and the anime villains get their way." Naruto gasped. "There are other animes?" They all sighed and had anime tear drops behind their heads. "Is he still like this?" Kevin Asked. "Yep, since he stopped being on TV in your world." Sakura answered with a sigh. "But anyway, We need you and your other classmates to follow me to this spot tomorrow for a trip to my world and the people from the Milicorps will assist you in anyway before they arrive, because there's no way of preventing it from happening." Kevin said. "Are you sure?" Naruto asked. "Of course, Food, Shelter, anything." I answered. "Cool!" He said excitingly. Sakura punched him again. "That's until they come, idiot. Focus!" Sakura said with a sigh. Me and Kakashi both sighed and had tear drops behind their heads. "It will be cool to see our classmates again, it's been a long time, and I've heard that they're there already." Sakura said somewhat excitingly. "Well let's go!" Naruto said. And they left.


	4. Episode II part II

The Ultimate Battle Episode II Part II: Still in the Naruto World! Getting the other Genin!

I don't own Naruto, I do own anything related to the Milicorps

Ninja Academy, Naruto World

8:10 AM 2030 Earth Time

Day 2,6 days until the first villian attacks on the fictional worlds

Theyarrived at the Ninja Academy building Kevin's seen numerous times as a teen. He looked at Naruto and saw a big smile on his face when we came up to one of the instructors came up to them and said "What are the four, five of you doing here?" when he said five he had a surprised voice. "Hi, Iruka-sensai!" Naruto said excitingly. _Now I remember who he is, his name is Iruka_ _Umino. He was the first person in the whole village to acknowledge his existence even though the Kyuubi demon inside Naruto killed his parents. _He thought. "You should ask him." Kakashi said pointing to Kevin. "So, what's your name first of all?" Iruka asked. "My name is Staff Sergeant Kevin Grussing of the American Milicorps, this may be hard to take."HE said. "I can take anything." Iruka said. I told my story.

"Wow! Unbelievable!" Iruka said after Kevin told his story. "I'll get right on it." Iruka said, relating to getting the Genin. He then left. 20 Minutes later all of Naruto's classmates and sensai's, who were weirdly at the academy waiting for an assignment. "This is Staff Sergeant Kevin Grussing of the American Milicorps. He will tell you your assignment." Iruka said to the large group. One classmate, who was wearing a green shirt and pants and wearing what appeared to be tape wrapped around his hands, asked "What's this all about, I'm ready for anything!" saying excitingly while doing a fighting pose. Everybody, especially the female genin, then screamed really loud "LEE!" _Oh boy, now I remember who this guy is. _Kevin thought with a big smile on his face. _His name is Rock Lee, he was picked on as a child and is determined to show the other genin that he can be a real ninja. I want a big talk with him later. _But he needed to say the assignment at hand. "Okay,' He began. "The villains of the anime universe, your universe, and the American cartoon universe are planning to use the barrier between both worlds to destroy the real world. The barrier is a secret to the entire public. My job is to get the good guys of the best known animes to bring to the real world, under tight security, to fight the villains when they arrive in the real world. Don't worry, you will have the best accodamations possible. The Milicorps has gotten intelligence that the villains will begin to break the barrier in 4 months which gives us plenty of time to get the good guys of each anime and cartoon before they strike. That's your new assignment, lets just call this a joint assignment, ya up for it?" Everybody all at once said "YES, SIR!" "Alright then, you shall need to get ready, I need to talk to your sensais for a while. "YES, MASTER GRUSSING!" The Genin all left. I then asked all the Sensais "Are your students up for this dangerous challenge? Team 7 apperently is." I said "YES, SIR!" they all answered. "Good, I will meet you in 5 minutes."Kevin said. "YES, SIR" they all at once said, they then left to return to their assigned teams. It was then me, Team 7 (they were all ready already), and Iruka Umino left. During a time of relaxation, Kevin thought _I wonder what Johnson is up to._

EpisodeII is complete, We will return to Kevin's story in episode V. The next episode is a filler about where Johnson is. Next time: Episode III part I:Johnson with the Winx Club See ya!


	5. Epsiode III part I

Episode III part I: JohnsonIn Alfia! Abad feelingis real!(A Johnson filler episode)

I Do Not Own Winx Club, I do Own anything related to the Milicorps

Fictional world-Real World Barrier, Winx Club hole

11:24 AM Washington 2030 Time

Day 3, 5 Days until the final villian attacks on the fictional worlds

Sergeant Manny Johnson, Kevin's partner, his world was the Winx Club world. He both shuddered and blushed with this. After he entered the fictional world-real world barrier, he got the same category six hurricane type conditions that he did. After leaving that part of the barrier he found the hole which above had, in green lighted letters WINX CLUB. He entered it and was yelling for his life.

World of Alfia

11:30 AM Washington 2030 Time

Day 3

The girls were in their room sitting around. "Ya know what, I have the strangest feeling that a new evil will storm the world where we're a TV show." Bloom said. "That couldn't happen…could it?" Musa asked. "That's impossible, Icy, Stormy, and Darcy couldn't make it to the real world. The barrier is really str-" suddenly Techna was stopped as she saw a black hole and what looked like a boy falling from it. "Girls, I suggest we find out who this guy is and where he is from, 'cause I don't think he is from this world." Tecna said with a strict tone of voice. They transformed and went to see who this boy is. Manny was starting to come back "ugh..guess I'm here, Now I wait for-" "Stop right there!" _It's Bloom! Better get ready for the mission briefing. _He thought. "Who are you and where are you from?" Bloom asked. He coughed and then began "First of all, I mean you no harm what so ever. Second, My name is Sergeant Manny Johnson from the American Milicorps. Third, Our world, and perhaps your world could be in serious danger." _I knew it, we all are in serious danger. _Bloom thought. "We've gotten intelligence that the villains of your world, the other animation worlds, and the anime worlds are going to use the Fictional World-Real World Barrier to destroy yours, ours, and every world in every universe known to man. Got it so far?" The girls were both scared and nervous, but they nodded. "Good, We need you and your friends to come with me to the real world to begin preparations to battle with the villains of every anime and cartoon when they come, because we have no idea where they are. Ya up for it?" "You bet!" The girls all shouted together. "This is unbelievable! I never thought that all the Anime and cartoon villains, including ours, could get so much power!" Tecna said in a suprising tone of voice "And about our world?" Musa asked. "Well, The villains could team up and destroy each world before entering real world, but unfortunately with the calculations I've made you and your friends together can't control or defeat this power they have combined. So, we're taking you to the real world to prepare to fight this power along with the other cartoons and anime." The Girls were shocked and started to cry. "I d-don't believe this." Stella said with a sob. "Is it true Tecna?" Bloom asked Tecna "I-I'm afraid I have to agree with Sergeant Johnson, their power combined is unbelievably high! Not even we, even with the Red Mountain boys, could stop this power." Tecna said with a gasp. "Case in Point. Anyway, I shall meet you and the boys from Red Mountain later. I need to talk to Bloom." Manny told the girls. "Okay!" Bloom, who looked confused, deformed and the others went off. "Bloom, I don't want you to tell any of the teachers here about any of this, the'll freak out and call the entire school to attack the force, which isn't possible under my and Tecna's calculations. Understand?" He asked. Bloom just nodded. "This is every villain from the anime and cartoon worlds we're talking about, including the Trix club." "I have to agree with you, not even all three schools in the magic realm can handle this." Bloom said. "Now I need you to do something for me, I need you to go back to your home world and tell your parents that this possibly could be the the final battle of your life." Bloom gasped. "I'm serious, this could destroy every universe known to man. And also, I need to come with you, to tell them the entire story." Bloom nodded. "Now on this rock," pointing to a rock "I need you to write two notes, one that we're in your home world and will be back shortly and another to be taken to yours and Red Mountains teachers, explaining the situation and to explain the fatalities this can cause this and all worlds. Bloom nodded and started writing both notes. After she finished they left.

-To Be Continued-

Temptation is building, huh? Will continue with this later.

Next time on The Ultimate Battle: Episode III part II: Talking with Blooms Parents and the Transport. The Villian's meeting will be in Episode V part II: The Villians Final Battle Plan Review


	6. Episode III part II

The Ultimate Battle Episode III Part II: Talking with both Parents and the Transport

I Don't Own Winx club, I Do Own Anything Related to The Milicorps

Blooms hometown, One Earth

When Manny entered with Bloom, Her parents were startled. Bloom told her parents that he meant him no harm and that he had a serious story that, she emphasized, can't be stopped. He told it, and after he did, Her parents were speechless and her mother fainted. Her father said, finally. "So, your saying that every single world known to man will seize to exist unless every single show's good guys combine their powers to stop this evil along with your force." "Yes, and that means that we will take you with us back to Alfia and transport you to the tightest security center in the world to protect you from the evil." Bloom then suddenly, out of no where, hugged Manny. He blushed to this. Then, after they packed their entire belongings, he got out his portable transporter, which the commandant gave both Kevin and him before leaving to the different worlds, and then transported back to Alfia. The others were waiting. "Welcome back!" they all said at once. "Thank you." Manny said. "The teachers understood all of it and they have contacted all the other schools in the magic realm. They have evacuated all of their students, and them, to an undisclosed universe where, they think, they will be safe.' Musa explained. "That's good." Said Manny. "Now, lets go to Washington 2030 A.D.!" He got out his portable transporter and they instantly vanished.

Whew! Sorry that was so short, Just wanted to get SGT Johnson's first world done. Now, for you Naruto Fans, in the next episode we shall returned to Kevin's part of the story which will also be two parts. The first will be Kevin gathering the Genin and Jonin, including Iruka (Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about him.) and transporting them back to Washington at, oddly enough, the exact same time as Manny with the Winx club and the Red Mountain Boys. The Second one will be about the first of six meetings between the anime and cartoon villains in an undisclosed location. Then in episode six, both will be assigned their next worlds. Kevin's will be the Inuyasha world. I'll hide Mannys till then. See ya soon!.


	7. Episode IV part I

The Ultimate Battle! Episode IV Part I: To DC and the next world

I Do Not Own Naruto, or Winx Club, I do own Anything related to the Milicorps

Naruto World

8:30 PM

Day 4, 4 Days until the attacks begin

When we last left Kevin, He was sitting wondering what SGT Johnson was doing. He then was interrupted by somebody jumping and hugging him outta nowhere and saying "Kevin-san!" She had a black kimono on and had blue eyes and blonde white hair with a ponytail. Kevin was blushing and shivering. _OOOH BABY! I know who this is, her name is Ino Yamanaka. _Kevin thought _She and Sakura were classmates and friends in a female version of Ninja Academy. When they graduated and started this school, however, they became enemys and fought over Sasuke, but I don't know why she's hugging me and not pestering him. _He didn't ask he just hugged him back and he kissed her in the cheek. _I think I've found a new boyfriend that's even better than Sasuke! _Ino thought to herself. She then left and said in a loving way "Bye Kevin-san!" She then left. He then got a text message saying "I have my group here heading to DC. You better get yours ready. See Ya in DC! –Johnson" After getting that, he called for Iruka Umino, And the Genin-Jonin Teams to report outside immediately with their belongings. "I need to get all of you to DC immediately to begin training for the battle as your first cartoon comrades are heading their now. And for the Perverts in this group, Lee and Naruto especially," They blushed and smiled anticipating for what he was going to say. "Your Comrades are from the Italian Cartoon 'Winx Club' so they'll be girls involved." They all then looked at Lee and Naruto, who were blushing fire engine red and had BIG smiles on their faces. He cleared his throat. "Now, are your ready for, what could be your last challenge?" They all shouted "You Bet!" With that, Kevin got out his portable transporter and dialed in to DC and they were off. On the way, Naruto was talking with this was going to be nothing. "I can take this challenge on with no problem at all!." Then Sakura knocked him in his head and said "That's what you think." Then they approached the final door, which was the real world door which lead to D.C. Then he asked each groups Genin go first then the teachers go with him. They followed. Then they arrived in the D.C. Portal. When the first Genin, which was Naruto for the heroic guy he is. The commandant was waiting for them. "Welcome heroes of the Naruto world!" Naruto pointed at him and said, in a heroic type of voice (Sigh) "Who are you?" The commandant returned to a serious voice and said "That's not important right now, lets wait for your sensais to arrive, then all will be told." Naruto grunted and cursed under his breath. After 20 minutes, he began "My name is Master Sergeant George Wilson, Commandant of the American Milicorps. Which was renamed so in 2026 from the US Marine Corps which had lived since 1775. I will tell more about why you're here in more detail later." He directed this especially toward the Jonin and Umino Iruka. "It is good to see you all here, we really do need your help." Then he turned his attention toward Kevin. "First world complete, how'd it go?" "Fine, sir!" he said in an excited voice. "Good, and look who's coming through the cartoon side of the portal.." They all looked. And, out came Johnson with the Winx club and the Red Mountain boys. Both sides of the gender table were blushing and had what looked like hearts in their eyes. But, Kevin focused his attention toward Lee and Naruto. They had they biggest smiles of them all. Kevin chuckled at this. Kevin and Manny high-fived and saluted each other. The commandant then said to another solider in the secret SEC-20 room "We need transport vehicles for these two groups at once." "YES SIR!" the solider said with a salute. He then turned toward the two groups. "The time for introductions will be when you arrive at the tight security facility, please proceed with Lance Corporal Phillips to your transport vehicles." Lance Corporal Phillips had a different type of uniform on, it was the secondary one which, instead of blue and black, it had the classic green and black camouflage used when Kevin was a kid. Low-ranking soliders wore those type of uniforms. The then left and ordered Grussing and Johnson to stay for their next assignments. Kevin got the One Piece world _Of all worlds. _Kevin thought. Manny got the world of Kim Possible _Oh Baby Baby! _Manny thought. Kevin saw him blush and he chuckled. They then stepped up to the platforms and off the went faster than a bullet train.

Unknown part of Fictional/Real World Barrier

11:30 PM Washington 2030 Time

Two villains were facing each other. One acted like a snake who wanted revenge of the taking of Sasuke Uchiha taken from him and the foiling of his plot to destroy the world of the ninja. The other was actually others, they were a group of witches who wanted to control the entire realms of magic and human, but were defeated by the Winx Club and the boys of Red Mountain. "Its an honor ladies." The snake-acting one said. "Same here." Said the head villain on behalf of his teammates. "This revenge will be sweet, In my opinion, for the both of us for our terrible defeats." The snake-acting one said. "Oh, we agree." The head evil witch said. Their names were Orochimaru, Icy, Stormy, and Darcy.

Whew! Our soliders are off again, but this episode is far from over, Part II will be about the final review meeting between the villains for "Plan XXL" of both universes.

Next time on The Ultimate Battle: Episode IV Part II The Villians Convene

See ya!


	8. Episode IV part II

The Ultimate Battle Episode IV Part II: The Villians Convene

I Do Not Own Winx Club, One Piece, Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh or Shaman King

Unknown Location in the Fictional/Real World

Day 4, 4 days before the attacks begin

1:30 AM

Every single villain you could imagine was there. Queen Beryl from Sailor Moon, One Piece's first four main villains (Captian Buggy, Captain Kuro, Don Krieg, and Captain Arlong), Anubus from Ronin Warriors, the list goes on and on. The Chairman was Orochimaru, The vice-chairwomen were the Senior witches, the vice-chairman was The evil Marik recently released from the Shadow Realm without Yami Yugi's knowing. And the vice-heads for both sides were Slade from Teen Titans for Animation and Yuan Tao from Shaman King for Anime. "The first meeting for the United Council for Animated Villians regarding Plan XXL will now come to order!" (That's what they're calling the plan) The villains then stood up for ten seconds after being told to for a moment of silence for the minons or other slaves who fought for them in their battles for the world. They then sat down, then Orochimaru said "Me along with the Senior Witches will go over plan XXL for you all if you are not aware." The lights in the very large room then turned off then twenty platforms appeared in front of them. "These twenty platforms will be used to go to our worlds in teams of two to destroy each world." villain raised his hand "What about the heroes of the series'?" Orochimaru snickered and said happily "Don't worry, they'll be waiting for us in the real world. So every single world will be wiped out." The platforms then disappeared. Orochimaru continued "After that," then a HUGE plaformed appeared. "we will all converge onto this platform, which will lead us to the real world, where the final battle will take place. That's where I hand it off to Icy from the senior witches. Icy…" The Microphone was then given to her. "Thank you Mr. Chairman, we have gotten inside information from Orochimaru's minions hiding around his world that all the heroes will be facing us in the real world once we arrive there." Evil laughs then were the only thing heard along with the words Idiots, Dumb-Aes, and Fools. A loud knock was then heard "The council will come to order." with the loud sound being heard three more times. "Please continue Ms. Co-Chairwoman" "Thank you Mr.Chairman" She continued a screen then flashed with blueprint-type paper with drawings in white ink "They are supposingly going for just their show's own villains to defeat and not the entire force." Snickering is heard. "Therefore," Then blueprint paper with red ink appeared "What we're going to do is we're going to form teams of two, two shows go to different worlds to destroy them then reconvene here to get the real world transporter ready. Now, During the main battle with the good guys, we will form teams of two once again to beat each team. That way we confuse them and get an upper hand. If that fails," Blueprint paper with green ink appeared "We then band together using a weapon, which evil Marik will talk about later, combining our powers to form one giant attack which, we believe, could wipe out the good guys unless they build some sort of armor to protect themselves which is impossible since regular humans can't figure out this power." Snickers and Chuckles can be heard again. "So, I yield the floor to the recently released Vice-Chairman for the weapon's perspective, Mr. Marik." Cheers and chants for Marik can be heard "Thank you very much Ms. Co-Chairwoman and my fellow villains." He then cleared his throat. "We're calling this weapon the Combined Power Cannon XXL because we think combining our powers into this could defeat any enemy in sight." Claps can be heard. "There 4 seeves in this cannon, the first will be used for rays and lazers, the second will be summoning the Egyptian gods that I secretly took from Yugi, The third will be for shooting Shrikian for Zabuza and Mr. Chairman and the fourth and final one will be for a Large mixed lazer that combines all of the other three sleeves." Appluase can be heard. "And we have produced3 for each team of 2 shows, so we haven't missed any of you what so ever. With that Mr. Chairman, I hand it over to you once again..." Then Orochimaru stands and says "When we attack, I want all teams to yell "Destroy this world in the name of the UCOAV!" to their soliders. The team assignments will be handed outonyour way out.I hearby call the review meetingfor Plan XXL of the United Council for Animated Villians adjourned." With that all the villains received the team assignments and the teams transported to their assigned bases to hide until the first attacks are called.

Wow! That took a while! So we know that One Piece will be in it, but we can add the following to the list: Sailor Moon, Shaman King, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Ronin WarriorsSo make sure you look out for them soon! But on episode VI, Which will be two parts once again, we will visit with Kevin on the first part and Manny on the second. And I will hide Manny's next world 'till Part II. So stay tuned.

Next on The Ultimate Battle! Episode VI Part I: The One Piece World and the stories of the straw hat pirates


	9. Episode V part I

The Ultimate Battle Episode V Part I: The One Piece World and stories of the straw hat crew

I Do Not Own One Piece, I Do Own Anything Related to the Milicorps

Kevin was back into the swirling barrier between Fictional and Real Worlds, this time looking for the one piece door. He found it and entered it and entered the black hole.

Unknown part of Grand Line

The straw Hat Crew had just defeated another rival crew and was heading to the next island when Nami noticed a black hole. "Hey, look up there! I see a swirling big hole and I think someone's coming down from it!" Kevin was splashing for his life because he couldn't swim. He was wearing clothing that the pirates wore, along with the insulated protective armor because the air was below freezing and the water was even colder. _Great, what a place to land. But I think I see the Merry Go up ahead. But I can't hold on enough, I'm going down._ Kevin thought before he slipped out of conciseness. The last words he heard were Luffy's saying "Get him out of the water before he drowns!" After a few hours he woke up in a room that had wooden walls and floors. But before he could wonder where he was, someone walked into the room. "Well, You're finally up! That's good." That person was more of a thing than a human. He was wearing a big red top hat with a white x before the brow. He had a blue nose, close to human-type eyes, and reindeer ears, hand and feet. And was walking on it's hind legs. _I know who this little guy is, its Tony Tony Chopper, the half-human half-reindeer doctor on the straw hat crew's ship. _He remembered. _That means I must be on the Merry Go._ He then asked Chopper"After I get out and walk around this large room, I need you to gather the entire crew at the front of this ship. I need to tell you all something that you might not like very much." Chopper looked at him confusingly and asked "What is it?" Kevin smiled and answered "All will be told, my little friend." Chopper then left the room. Kevin, meanwhile, Got up up walked around the very large room and stretched a little as well. At the Front of the ship, the entire crew was waiting for Kevin to come up from downstairs. "Chopper, are you sure he had something very serious to say to us?" Luffy, the captain, asked the little thing. "He sounded very serious when he asked to get all of you up here, and I have a very good feeling that he is not from this world at all." Everybody then looked very scared. "Don't worry, he's completely human like the rest of you." Everybody then breathed a sigh of relief. Kevin then come up from downstairs. _There they are, one of my favorite anime casts ever. _He thought to himself the stories of each crew member _Monkey D. Luffy is the captain. He admired a pirate when he was very young and when the pirate didn't fight back after being dissed_, _he ate the Devil Fruit which made him his body turn to rubber and made him lose his ability to swim. Nami is the Navigator, she was a foster child when she was found by a marine sailor named Bellemere. She was a temporary part of Luffy's crew after the battle with the Clown pirates. Before this however she grew up a foster child whose foster mother was a former marine sailor named Bellemere. She was found with a girl named Nojiko who became her foster sister. Nojiko was three years old at the time while Nami was just a baby. They lived in a shack outside of a large village. Bellemere grew tangerines for a living to sell to the villagers because she was a very poor woman. But when Arlong's pirates entered the village where Bellemere, Nami and her foster sister Nojiko lived, Bellemere was shot because she couldn't pay money which Arlong asked for which totaled 200 thousand Berries,She only had 100 thousand. She then made a deal with Arlong, a merman pirate, that if she could come up with 100 million Berries, she could buy back the village from him. Unfortunately, Arlong didn't go along with the deal. So she joined Luffy's crew, who destroyed Arlong's crew but may have to do it again. Sanji is the Cook, He was a cook on a restaurant ship in the middle of the ocean. He and the captain we really close when Sanji was a young lad. In order for Sanji to survive when they were on a deserted island, the captain/manager had to eat his own foot. His dream was to search the Grand Line, or Great Blue as he called it, so he joined Luffy's crew after they defeated Don Krieg. Usopp is another crew member who lived in another village where his father, who was a pirate, left and never came back to her ailing wife. To cheer her up, he would say every morning, before she died, that her husband's back. She knew he didn't mean it. After she died, Usopp then warned, every morning as a joke, the village's residents that pirates have arrived. They took him as their alarm clock. He would then go to a rich girl named Kaya's house to tell her stories and jokes to cheer her up because she was sick all the time. However, her butler Kuro didn't like him so he would send him away in the middle of their time. Kaya didn't like him at all for this. But what Kaya and Usopp didn't know is this butler was actually a former pirate captain of the Black Cat pirate crew. And Usopp and some little friends of his and made up a fake pirate crew, tee hee, then Luffy and his crew arrived in the village and they played a joke on them with the three kids hold up numerous pirate flags around him to make Luffy's crew think that he was a captain of a real pirate crew. But they figured out that it was a joke. While they were talking about their lives and dreams, Kuro seriously injured another butler and left Kaya's mansion to find his former crew. When he came back, Luffy, his crew, and Usopps "Crew" battled them and won. Usopp then decided to join Luffy's crew. Rolando Zoro is the resident swordsman on the ship. His dream is to become the greatest swordsman in the world. He met up with Luffy when he saved him from execution by the Marines. He then joined him to live his dream. Finally, Nico Robin is the scientist on the ship. She was a former member of Baroque Works where she was called Ms. Sunday, after Baroque Works was defeated she joined Luffy's crew. This will be a hard time for them to understand. _Luffy began the conversation just like the conversation with Naruto's group began. "Who are you and where are you from?" They were all in their fighting poses. He sighed and then started. "First, I have no reason to hurt or have the intention of battling you. Second, I am Staff Sergeant Kevin Grussing from the American Milicorps, which is located in a world where you are just a TV Show and a comic book. Third, Our world, all anime worlds, and the cartoon worlds need your help." Luffy and his crew were looking both shocked and scared. "Let me begin, the villains of the cartoon and anime worlds, including the pirate crews of Buggy, Kuro, and Arlong, have taken control of the barrier of the fictional and real worlds. They plan to destroy every anime and cartoon world known to the real world, including this one. Then they will come to the real world to try to destroy it. And before you start your we can handle anything stuff, consider this, we are now hearing that they will come to each world in teams of two." They then took that out of their minds. "So, your group alone can't stop it. And, to get a little personal on you, that sadly means that your dreams will never be realized." Luffy and Zoro looked very sad and mad at the same time. "This means your new permanent homes will be in the real world. How are you going to get to the real world you ask? Well," He got out his portable transporter. "With this we will take a route to Washington DC in the year 2030 AD, which will look very different than this world let me tell you. And when we get there, you will meet up with the other anime and cartoon characters in a top secret location. Why? Because all of the heroes of cartoon and anime will ban together to defeat this new evil since we can't do it even with our sophisticated technology. Can you help us Straw Hat Crew?" Luffy said in a heroic voice "Oh you bet!" Zoro seconded with "I'm ready for this!" "Good, now pack your belongings. We will leave when you're ready." They nodded then left. He then text messaged Johnson on his communicator "Johnson, Went better with OP crew than thought. Hope yours is going just as grand. Talk to ya in DC. –Grussing"

Wow, that was long! Next time the new world for Johnson will be revealed.

Next time on The Ultimate Battle! Episode V Part II: The teen titans world and getting them to understand.

See Ya!


	10. Episode V part II

The Ultimate Battle Episode V part II: The Teen Titans world and Getting them to Understand

I Do Not own Teen Titans, I Do Own anything related to the Milicorps

Johnson is in the barrier once again, and finally finds the hole to the Teen Titans universe which is the biggest he's seen. _This looks like this will be a tough job. _He thought before entering.

Teen Titans Universe, Titans Tower

It was midnight, and Johnson landed on the island where the tower, which looked like a giant T, is located. He sighed and thought _Well, this could be really tough for them to understand. And it will be hard for Robin to get used to the fact that this world can't be saved. _Meanwhile, the titans where sleeping when a siren with red flashing went off suddenly. They woke up immediately. When they arrived Robin was already there. "Apparently, we have a visitor, and I bet he's in line with slade." Johnson didn't know it, but he was wearing a slade uniform. "Lets get him!" Johnson knocked on the door but was busted down. When he realized he was wearing a Slade uniform _Oh S _he thought. He was being battered and bruised. He then took it off very quickly. "Stop, I am not in line with slade or anybody from this world." He said pleadingly. "Lier!" Robin said immediately. Before he said the battle cry, he said again "Can I just say what I want to say, and it's something that will be very hard for all of you, especially you Robin, to comprehend, and it's absolutely, positively NOT from Slade!" He said pleadingly. "N-" Robin try to begin but Starfire interrupted him "Let him speak, he took off his uniform and stepped on it repeatingly. That must mean he's not on his side." Robin sighed and said "Go ahead." He cleared his throat and began "Okay to start, My name is Sergeant Manny Johnson from the American Milicorps. It is based in a world where you all are just characters from a cartoon and comic book." They all thought he was joking. "I'm serious to the core." Then they gasped loudly. "Can I finish? Anyway, This world and every other world known to man is in very deep danger from the cartoon and anime worlds. They have gotten control of the Real World-Fictional World Barrier which separates this and the cartoon and anime worlds with the real world. They plan to use it to destroy every world in teams of two. And, before you start your 'We can defeat this evil together.' Speech, consider this, me along with another cartoon character have calculated that this evil have very, very tremendous power that can go right past you and destroy this and all cartoon and anime worlds with no problem. So what we need from you is to follow me to the real world to a top secret facility to train for a battle that could be fatal to some of the soliders." They all were speechless. "And, Robin, before you say 'how can we believe you' bit, heres a complete overview of their plan." He gave him a package of paper which he read and then sighed and said "You're right, we can't defeat this sort of power." Their mouths were wide open, when Robin says we can't defeat something, then they can't defeat something. "Now, will you get everything that you can in tower because you may never come back here again." Robin told Starfire to get his stuff because he needs to speak to Sergeant Johnson. She nodded and they left. He began "Well, you sound pretty legit to me so I have to agree that we could never come back to this ever again because it looks like after they enter they will destroy the portal in DC 2030 AD. So we will do what you say and will ban together with everybody else to defeat this evil." Manny smiled and said "Thank you, we really appreciate it." Robin smiled and replied "Anything for the world where we're famous." He then rejoined his group. He then read his partner's text message and smiled. He replied "Grussing, went easier then I thought here as well. Got titans ready to go, so I'll see you in DC. –Johnson" They then returned and Robin said "Ready, Titans?" the others all replied "ready!" Manny then got his transporter and they zoomed back to DC.

Whew! Looks like Manny and Kevin got their hardest worlds so far completed. Now, if you look at the epilogue, you'll see the worlds in order.

Next time on The Ultimate Battle: Episode VII Part I:Gotta Catch 'em all! The Characters of Pokemon that is!

See ya!


	11. Episode VI part I

The Ultimate Battle Episode VI Part I: To Inuyasha's World

I Do Not Own Inuyasha, I do own anything related to the Milicorps

Kevin was back in the barrier, and then found the black hole to Inuyasha's world. He then entered wondering how he'll get the group to listen.

Feudal Japan

11:25 AM Wasington 2030 Time

Inuyasha had just defeated another Youkai, when Sango saw something in the sky behind her. "Guys, I think I see a black hole!" "A black hole!" Everybody else asked sounding shocked. "Yep," She gasped then said. "And I think I see some falling down from it." Inuyasha asked immediately "Is it a demon?" Sango shook her head then gasped. "I think its someone from earth, but not from Kagomes time." Kagome said "I don't sense a jewel shard from him either. But where do you think this persons from?" Sango said "Lets go find out." Inuyasha said "Yeah, lets." They then ran to the scene. Kevin was still knocked cold. "Let's take him to Lady Keade's Place." Kagome said. Kevin woke up with him on a pillow and covered up in a silk blanket. He saw that he was surrounded by Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. "Wh-Where am I?" Kevin asked like he forgot where he is. "You are in Feudal Japan." Miroku answered. He was wearing a black and blue kimono, Sango was wearing a black uniform, Kagome was wearing late 20th century Japan school clothes, and Inuyasha was wearing a Red kimono. "Let us introduce ourselves Ka-" Kevin stopped him. "You don't need to, I am from a world where you are just characters from an anime and Manga." They all gasped and said "WHAT!" all at once. "And yours and all worlds are in serious danger, let me recover first then I'll tell you the story to all this." Kevin said back. After an hour, he was fully refreshed and said the story. After he finished, Shippo, the fox demon who chose Kagome as her protecter said "Oh My! So we can't stop this world from being destroyed because of the strong power the villains pose on all worlds." Kevin nodded and said "You can, however, stop the real world from being destroyed. We need you to join us and the other animes and cartoons to stop this evil before it destroys all of mankind on earth 2030 AD. To do that, we need to transport to DC, where the facility with the main place of transport to the real world is located, using this." He grabbed at his Portable Transporter. "This will take all of us to DC. When there you will be taken to a top secret facility where you will be trained and meetings of all the heroes will take place." Kevin explained. "And, before you ask, you do not need a jewel shard in order to use this." Everyone, especially Kagome, were all shocked at this technology. "Now theres no time to lose, we need to leave immediately." Miroku stayed when everybody left. He asked Kevin with a blush "Um, Will girls be involved in this?" He nodded and whispered "They're very sexy too, you pervert you." Miroku left the room with a huge smile on his face. After everybody got their belongings, they gathered around. Kevin got his portable transporter, and while he was dialing the coordinates, Miroku was still blushing and had a smile on his face. "What's up with you?" Sango asked. Miroku got back to looking serious quickly. "Oh nothing, nothing." Sango then had an eyebrow up. He finished and off they went.

Sorry that was so short. Just wanted to get them done to get to the next part, which could be very tough since Loonatics has no one enemy. For you Loonatics haters, I'm sorry I put them in this story, but this was one of the cartoons with a good vs. evil feel. So I'm very desperate.

Next time: Episode VI part II Manny in Acmetropolis


	12. Episode VI part II

The Ultimate Battle! Episode VI Part II: Johnson in Shuggazoom

I Do Not Own SMTHFG, I do own everything related to the Milicorps

Johnson just dropped off the Teen titans. He was back in the barrier looking for the door with SMTHFG! On the top. He then found it and the hole got blue lazers coming out of it. It stopped before he went in. _Looks like I'll be out after a battle. _He thought.

Shuggazoom City

Chiro and the Monkeys finished a battle with one of Skeleton Kings Minons. They were back in the longue part of the Robot. When red was flashing and an alarm sound was heard. "What is it Antuari?" asked Chiro, who had a white suit on and had red marks on his face. The black monkey replied "A mysterious black hole has been spotted about a mile from here and a person is falling from it." "Well, lets go check it out!" Chiro said. They got out and ran to the scene. Meanwhile, Johnson was getting up, "Well, I'm here. And I see the main characters running up the street now." He then realized they had mad looks on their faces. He looked at his clothing and realized he had a uniform with the letters SK on it. _Not again! _He thought. "Hey! Who are you!" He saw they were readying for an attack. He then quickly took off the SK Uniform to reveal a uniform unknown to the team. He saw they looked confused. He cleared his throat. "One, I don't have any intention of battling you. Two, my name is Sergeant Manny Johnson of the American Milicorps. Three, Three universes need your help." Chiro scratched his head. "There are three universes.?" He sighed. "The cartoon universe, yours, the anime universe, and my universe, where you are a cartoon." Chiro gasped and said with a shake in his voice "O-Okay." Manny continued. "Your main villain, Skeleton King is one of many villains banning together to destroy all universes known to man. To do so, the villains have gotten control of the Fictional-Real World Barrier unknown to the public in my world. And before you say 'we'll get it back from them', I'm afraid that there's absolutely nothing you, or any good guy team, can do to prevent this from happening. So, you're world cannot be stopped from being destroyed by the villains. So, you will have to come with me to the real world to train with the other cartoons and anime in a top secret location for what could be a fatal battle. Are you up for this challenge?" There was silence for a moment before they all said "Absolutely!" Manny then got his portable transporter and dialed in DC 2030 and zoomed off.

Whew1 That was another close one for Manny! Kevin's next world is the world of Inuyasha and Manny's next world is the world of Loonatics Unleashed (Desperate!)

Next time: Episode VIII Part I: Kevin and Inuyasha's group

See Ya!


	13. Episode VII part I

The Ultimate Battle Episode VII Part I: To Inuyasha's World

I Do Not Own Inuyasha, I do own anything related to the Milicorps

Kevin was back in the barrier, and then found the black hole to Inuyasha's world. He then entered wondering how he'll get the group to listen.

Feudal Japan

Inuyasha had just defeated another Youkai, when Sango saw something in the sky behind her. "Guys, I think I see a black hole!" "A black hole!" Everybody else asked sounding shocked. "Yep," She gasped then said. "And I think I see some falling down from it." Inuyasha asked immediately "Is it a demon?" Sango shook her head then gasped. "I think its someone from earth, but not from Kagomes time." Kagome said "I don't sense a jewel shard from him either. But where do you think this persons from?" Sango said "Lets go find out." Inuyasha said "Yeah, lets." They then ran to the scene. Kevin was still knocked cold. "Let's take him to Lady Keade's Place." Kagome said. Kevin woke up with him on a pillow and covered up in a silk blanket. He saw that he was surrounded by Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. "Wh-Where am I?" Kevin asked like he forgot where he is. "You are in Feudal Japan." Miroku answered. He was wearing a black and blue kimono, Sango was wearing a black uniform, Kagome was wearing late 20th century Japan school clothes, and Inuyasha was wearing a Red kimono. "Let us introduce ourselves Ka-" Kevin stopped him. "You don't need to, I am from a world where you are just characters from an anime and Manga." They all gasped and said "WHAT!" all at once. "And yours and all worlds are in serious danger, let me recover first then I'll tell you the story to all this." Kevin said back. After an hour, he was fully refreshed and said the story. After he finished, Shippo, the fox demon who chose Kagome as her protecter said "Oh My! So we can't stop this world from being destroyed because of the strong power the villains pose on all worlds." Kevin nodded and said "You can, however, stop the real world from being destroyed. We need you to join us and the other animes and cartoons to stop this evil before it destroys all of mankind on earth 2030 AD. To do that, we need to transport to DC, where the facility with the main place of transport to the real world is located, using this." He grabbed at his Portable Transporter. "This will take all of us to DC. When there you will be taken to a top secret facility where you will be trained and meetings of all the heroes will take place." Kevin explained. "And, before you ask, you do not need a jewel shard in order to use this." Everyone, especially Kagome, were all shocked at this technology. "Now theres no time to lose, we need to leave immediately." Miroku stayed when everybody left. He asked Kevin with a blush "Um, Will girls be involved in this?" He nodded and whispered "They're very sexy too, you pervert you." Miroku left the room with a huge smile on his face. After everybody got their belongings, they gathered around. Kevin got his portable transporter, and while he was dialing the coordinates, Miroku was still blushing and had a smile on his face. "What's up with you?" Sango asked. Miroku got back to looking serious quickly. "Oh nothing, nothing." Sango then had an eyebrow up. He finished and off they went.

Sorry that was so short. Just wanted to get them done to get to the next part, which could be very tough since Loonatics has no one enemy. For you Loonatics haters, I'm sorry I put them in this story, but this was one of the cartoons with a good vs. evil feel. So I'm very desperate.

Next time: Manny in Acmetropolis


	14. Episode VII part II

The Ultimate Battle Episode VII Part II: Manny goes in a coma! Loonatics want to do job themselves!

I don't own Loonatics Unleashed

Manny was looking at his next assignment thinking _I can't believe I have to go here. This is a bad show._

Acmetropolis, 2705

The Loonatics were sitting at a table when all of a sudden they saw a black hole in the sky with someone falling down of it.

"We better go check that out, it may be a foe." Ace Bunny, their leader and Bugs Bunny's Descendent, said and they rushed to the scene. Manny got up and was cursing under his breath _ damn es._ He then saw the Loonatics flying through the saying coming straight at him. He started to get scared. Danger Duck saw him and said "Well, he's not foe. But we better see where, and I think when, he's from." They then landed behind him. Manny was zoned out and fainted later when they landed. "We better take him back." Tech E. Coyote, Wille E. Coyote's descendent, said. An hour later, He woke up and forgot where he was "Wh-Where am I?" He said weakly. He saw nobody in the room he was in. He saw he was hooked to an IV. Tech and the others came into the room. "Well, I see you're better, that's good." Manny got up a bit. "Whoa, Whoa. Lay down, you just woke up." Tech said. "H-How long have I been asleep?" Manny asked. "About four days." Lexi, the descendent of Lola Bunny, answered. Manny Gasped. _Thank god this is the last world of my side of the mission, I don't think I can take much more of this world traveling. _Manny thought. He rested for about an hour. Then, after being fully rested and refreshed, he asked the Loonatics into the living area. "I bet all of you are wondering why I am here, in this world." He began. "We are indeed." Rev, The descendent of Road Runner, said quickly. "My name is Sergeant Manny Johnson. I am from four hundred and five years in the past, which would be the year 2030 AD. I am from the national capital of the United States, Washington DC. I work for the American Milicorps, the new name for the former United States Marine Corps. And I have been assigned by the commandant, or leader, of the Milicorps to bring you, along with other cartoons and Japanese cartoons, to the real world, or in your case the past real world, to defeat an enemy that cannot be stopped by one person or team. I hate to say this, but the villains in this world have joined up with the villains of the other cartoons and anime to destroy the anime and cartoon worlds first and the-", He was stopped by Ace "You telling me that they'll destroy our world! We've got to stop them!" He sighed and thought _He's just like the other heroes._ "You can't, a spy for us was in a joint meeting with the villains and heard that they will be entering the worlds in teams. You don't know some of the villains attacks so you would be completely wiped ou-" He was stopped again, this time by Tech. "I could just research the attacks and we could try to stop them." He sighed and went from neutral to angry. "WILL YOU LET ME FINISH PLEASE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The loonatics froze and nodded. Manny lowered his voice. "Thank you. Now, the researching could take a long period of time. So, you could be defeated in an instant. So, I need you to come with me to the past real world to train and deliberate the plan for what could be some good guy team's last battle. Understand me so far? And I won't deal with any more interruptions, got it?." They all sighed and nodded. "Good, now we shall leave this world before the villains get to it. So, in order to do that gather around in a circle please so I can use this." He grabbed out his portable transporter. "This will take us anywhere. And all I need to do is dial DC 2030 AD," He did so and a bright light started to fill the room. "And, we're off….." Than Manny and the Loonatics vanished.

That shall do it for the cartoon side of the mission, we will meet with Manny and the cartoon team in a future episode, meanwhile, Kevin is off to his next world, the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! So Get ready to meet Yugi and the gang, and a hint, Kevin will be meeting them right at the door of Solomon Moto's game shop. And I will be using the Japanese names of the group, so don't look for Joey, Tea, Tristan, or the word Yami in Bakura or Yugi's Other I. Anyway,

Next time Episode VIII: Yugi's other I has a fit! Anzu trys to Comprehend!

See Ya!


	15. Episode VIII

The Ultimate Battle Episode VIII: Kevin Panics in the Duel Monsters world! Anzu tries to comprehend!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters, I do own anything related to the Milicorps

Kevin was pretty pissed that Manny wasn't going to any more worlds, but he was happy because he found out about the medical issue he had time traveling to 2075 to see the Loonatics. He didn't really focus on that now. He was more focused on trying to look for Yu-Gi-Oh!'s hole. He eventually found it after a lot of searching. _Nice job of making this barrier guys. _He thought to himself before going in.

Yu-Gi-Oh! World, Domino City

Yugi just came back home with his friends after the KC Grand Prix. His other self and his friends were talking with him in his room all talking about heading to Egypt for Other I's memories. "I can't wait to go to Egypt!" Yugi said excitingly. "I can't either Yugi!" Jonouchi said. "Seconded." Anzu said. "Same here." Honda said. "My other self can finally get his memories bac-" His other self interrupted him. "Yugi!" his other self said. Yugi knew that there was danger. "what can you sense other I?" He then pointed to a black hole out the window. "Look at that thing up there." "Wha! Its above this building?" "Yes, and I think that this could be trouble from another universe." "What!" "What is it Yugi? What does you other self sen-" a knock suddenly came to the door. "I'll get it!" Yugi yelled to the door. He opened it to find a man with a camoflauge uniform on his doorstep. "AAGH!" Yugi screamed. His friends ran up to him. "What is it Yugi!" Honda asked his young friend. He pointed downward. "Look down." They looked down to find the man. "Yugi, look what he has." He saw a duel disk with him. "I think this could be new evil to this world." Yugi looked at him like he was crazy. "I don't think so, maybe he was somehow given the duel disk." He then woke up. "Wh-where am I?" Yugi then changed into Yu-Gi-Oh! "I should ask you the same question, you enemy." He looked at him confusingly. "Yeah, you wanna duel?" Jonouchi said. _Enemy? Duel?_ He thought to himself. He then saw the Duel Disk he had. _S, Not again! _He panicked and quickly threw it off and shot it with his lazer gun and automatically destroyed the duel disk. "Whoa!" Jonouchi then said "He destroyed it with one shot!" He was panting and then fainted. The last words he heard were "Oh my God!" it was Anzu's. _Get him to the hospital quick! _He then woke up after five days of being in a coma. "Well, you finally woke up huh? That's good.." He looked up and saw all four of them, Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu and Yugi, all smiling at him. "It's about time you woke up." Jonouchi said to Kevin. He then stayed for another hour before getting the exit papers. He then followed Yugi and the gang home. "I have news that you all may not like to take." He told them when they got to Yugi's house. "To start, my name is Staff Sergeant Kevin Grussing from the American Milicorps from the future year of 2030 AD." They all gasped but he continued. "The reason I'm here is-" "To destroy the world?' Yugi asked madly. "Close, I'm here to evacuate you to the real world because, unfortunately, the villains of anime and cartoons alike have banned together to destroy all universes. And they will come to this one in te-" He was interrupted by a recently transformed Yugi "Why are we involved in this?" "I'm Glad you asked that, Dark Yugi, Remember the evil Marik which you sent to the shadow realm? Agents for the United Council of Animated villains freed him and Dark Bakura." Jonouchi then yelled "WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE!" Kevin sighed, "Unfortunately, it's true. And they are coming in teams to destroy this and all worlds, and their power is too enormous for any of you, not even you Dark Yugi. So, I have come to take you to Washington DC In the Year 2030 to train and deliberate a plan to prevent the villains from destroying my universe." Anzu then started to cry. "Its okay Anzu, we'll make sure no one will take control of your or Jonouchi's minds." Kevin then hugged her. "Thank you Kevin.' Anzu said with a sniff. "Your welcome. Anyway, for the rest of you get your duel decks ready for the battle." They nodded and got them quickly. "Alright, Lets go, shall we." They all looked determined while Kevin was still hugging Anzu while she was crying and whispering _Its Okay _numerous times. He dialed in DC 2030 AD and off they went.

Next time The Ultimate Battle Episode X: The Beyblade World! The Traveling Black Hole!

See ya!


	16. Episode X

The Ultimate Battle Episode X: The Beyblade World! The Traveling Black Hole!

I do not own Beyblade, I do own anything related to the Milicorps

Beyblade world, near Nashville, Tennessee

They were on a bus from New York, where a coast to coast Ameican Tournament's first part was. Tyson was still ecstatic after winning the east coast. "I can't believe we beat the heavy favorite Demolition Boys in the first leg of the Coast to Coast Beyblade Tournament! I can't wait for Vegas!" Kai, who was quiet as usual, got out of his thinking state and said. "Don't think that we'll get away with it in Vegas, Tyson! They're probably thinking of a plan for revenge for Vegas." Tyson shook his head. "They're probably still crying after their loss, those ba-" Tyson was interrupted by Max and Ray both pointing out something following them in the sky. "I think I see something following us in the sky!" Max said. "Yeah, and it looks like someone's falling down straight for the bus." Then Kevin fell in and they went close in to him. When they stopped in Knoxville for the bus to refuel, Kevin come back into life. "Wh-Where am I?" He then saw the Bladebreakers sitting down quietly observing him. Then Tyson, in a heroic-type voice said "I need the details buddy, I need them right now!" Kevin then got up and sat down. The bus began to move again when he got up and started. "Well, first off I want to say it's a pleasure seeing all of you. Second, My name is Staff Sergeant Kevin Grussing from the American Milicorps. I know we're in America right now, but I am from the year 2030. I have been asked to have you all to come to my time to join other Anime's and cartoons in training and deliberating a plan for an attack in my era by the United Council of Animated Villians. Which includes the Demolition Boy's leader I your world. And, before you start asking why it's a pleasure to see you, let me say that you are all a Anime in my world. So you all are big celebrities in my world." They all gasped. "And, I'm very sorry for saying this, but I'm afraid that this world will be destroyed along with other different worlds by teams set up by the United Council. And theres nothing you ca-" He was interrupted by Tyson, who looked very steamed. "Why is our world being destroyed, when I could have won a tournament never done before by any other sports league." Kai Yelled "LET HIM FINISH TYSON!" Kevin both chuckled and evil smiled. "Thanks, Kai." Kai evil grinned and winked back. _Heh, what a fool. _He thought. "Anywhy, Theres nothing you, or anybody for that matter, can do to stop this very tremendous power. What we need you for, is you to come with me to the real world in the year 2030 to ban with the other animes and cartoons to destroy this evil. Ya'll up for it?" Kai had an evil grin and nodded. "You bet!" Max said. "I'm up for anything!" Ray said with a grin. "Lets Go!" Tyson said heroically! "Then it's settled." He got out his portable Transporter, dialed in the coordinates for Washington DC 2030 AD. And then left the bus.

Well, looks like Kai and Kevin could get along pretty well, don't ya think? ;-) Well, Kevins next world will be a world whose anime is made by the same company as Beyblade.

Next time: Episode XI: The Battle B-Daman World! Dropping in during a battle!

See Ya soon!


End file.
